Change
by CastielAndTheBlueBox
Summary: Skye and Leo have had a 'thing' going for a while. And now, somehow, they end up having to deal with this. Clearly, things were going to have to change. TWOSHOT.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Okay, so this is just kind of coming from my mind onto this. I've only really just got into this ship, and I have to say it wasn't so much gently prodded in the direction of it as Whedon grabbing my feels by the neck and thrusting me into it. Damn you, Whedon *shakes fist*. But anyway, I think more of these two are needed and more Fitz is needed for me in general because Iain de Caestecker *drools*. Plus, he's Scottish and I'm Scottish and therefore we are both awesome._**

Leo Fitz tended to stay away from inter-plane relationships.

Really, there was May and Ward (and that had turned into a mess, hadn't it).

Then there was May and Coulson (they were far too loud).

And then there was Ward and Jemma (he didn't ever want to hear his best friend like that ever again).

But really, when you're one of the only two people on the plane not getting any (at all), things start to catch up to you and women start to become more and more attractive to you.

And then, naturally, you sleep with your other best friend.

Really, no one could blame him. Skye was a beautiful woman. And he liked being with her, he really did, they could have a laugh, and so the pillow talk was actually reasonably interesting.

But come the morning, she was always gone, doing her training or sitting eating half the Lucky Charms before anyone else had got to breakfast.

("It's cereal with _marshmallows_, Fitz. _Marshmallows for breakfast_. Jeez. Sue me.")

And yet, it never failed to make him smile as she and Jemma bickered and Ward just smirked while drinking god-knows-what out of a glass and for a little while they're actually normal.

God, normal. He'd almost forgotten what it felt like.

He hoped it never changed.

* * *

Dammit, everything was gonna change now.

So, yeah, she'd gotten her confirmation of a SHIELD agent and she may have jumped around the Bus a little bit and shown off her card because 'yay! Level one!'

But then there was the whole jumping Fitz and having sex with him in a closet and really, there aren't any condoms in closets. Just a few mops and buckets and the ability to get splinters where splinters should never, ever be.

Needless to say, they never had sex in a closet again.

Then there was the little incident where they forgot to get the morning after pill and yay!

Two lovely pink lines on the test.

They were going to be parents.

She was not a mom! She didn't know what a mom was! She'd not exactly had one, had she.

She had a few options of who to go to.

Coulson.

_Nope._

May.

_Oh hell no!_

Ward.

_Probably best not to._

Fitz.

_No. Not yet._

So, through process of elimination, Skye sought out Simmons, only to be rewarded by the sight of her former SO sucking on her neck and her friend making some really, _really_ disturbing noises.

She cleared her throat and Simmons pushed Ward off her, standing up with a beet red face and straightening her clothes, hiding the fairly impressive red mark developing there.

"Skye!" she said, a grin going across her face. This was almost as bad as when she was talking to Sitwell and making up stories about what she was doing there.

_Almost_.

"Um... Simmons can I... talk to you?" she asked, sending a not-so-subtle look in Ward's direction.

Simmons naturally didn't get it, and Ward just smirked.

"Skye, if you really thought you could hide your pregnancy from the guy that trained you, you'd be totally wrong." he said, and Skye and Simmons both choked.

"What?!" they asked in unison (though for different reasons).

"Well, it's obvious. You weren't punching like usual and you were adjusting your bra every two seconds. Your bre-" he began, but Simmons punched him, somehow managing to look _redder_.

"Okay, I think we get the message!" she said, before walking over to her friend and giving her a hug.

"Who's the father then? Was it the French guy? Because I told you he was trouble?" she asked, and Skye shook her head.

"I've already told you a million times. André and I did not sleep together!"

"He was pretty, though."

"I know, right?!"

"Okay, okay, enough of André. Who's the father?" Ward cut in, an arm going to curl protectively around Simmons' waist. Skye shifted for a moment before meeting their eyes.

"Fitz." she mumbled. Both of their mouths dropped open.

"What?"

"Fitz had _sex?"_

Skye rolled her eyes. The simaltaneous shock from her friends' mouths didn't surprise her, though the second one peeved her a little. She gave Ward a glare for it.

"Yes. Fitz and I had sex. And yes. Now I'm pregnant." she sighed.

* * *

Outside the door of the lab, Leo Fitz swallowed, turned on his heel, and ran back to his bedroom.

**_A/N: Yep, so this happened. I don't really know why, this totally wasn't where this was supposed to go. This is a two shot, so bring on the AAAAANGST next chapter! Also, could you guys let me know if you'd be interested in a Sif/Natasha fanfiction? I've got one written out but I'm a bit shy about publishing it as it's my first attempt at femslash. Will hopefully get chapter two up tomorrow!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Leo sat in his room, trying to catch his breath. His not-really girlfriend was pregnant.

Having a baby.

Having _his _baby.

He let out a shaky breath, hand moving to cover his mouth, staring at the wall.

He couldn't be a dad. He'd never had a dad, growing up, his father leaving when he was just coming up for four and never coming back. That had left his younger self responsible for his little brother and sister, and, when his mum got pregnant by his stepfather- who left as soon as he found out- ended up being responsible for the little girl ten and a half years his junior too.

And yeah, maybe that did, in the eyes of some, qualify him for parenthood. His youngest sister, who was sixteen by that point, had always looked up to him for homework help (and, unfortunately, 'guy problems'), and had declared him her 'favourite big brother' in front of the whole family when she was just five. Aaron hadn't looked to happy about that one, but then again, he spent most of his time locked in his room and communicating in grunts by that point, so it wasn't a surprise Iona didn't look up to him.

Nevertheless, no matter how much he'd tried to help his family, ended up a father figure despite the fact he was not _qualified _to do that, being just a kid himself, it didn't mean that he wanted to be a father, at least, not at that point in his life.

He wasn't sure if he should stay with Skye. He could easily get a transfer, anyone that wanted an engineer would take him, it wouldn't be that hard and-

At that point, he remembered that despite the fact Skye's friends were his too, if he made the wrong choice and left, they would no doubt come up with a few extremely... creative ways to kill him.

And that was how Leo Fitz decided that he would be the best father he could.

* * *

Skye was pacing.

She rarely paced, she was actually quite a calm person, like, forty five percent of the time.

And fifty percent of the time, she was just a bit hyper or adrenaline rushing or just being cynical and sarcastic (really, that was her default).

But she was panicking.

There was, like, this tiny, totally dependent thing growing inside of her and she was going to have to push it out of her and... urgh!

Childbirth was supposed to hurt.

She didn't want to go through that.

But she couldn't help but get attached to her little ball of cells. There was something weirdly cool about the fact there was a baby-shaped part of her and Leo growing inside of her and she wanted to watch it grow older, work on machinery with it's father, maybe have his curly hair and his laugh (and the accent, she really wanted their kid to have a Scottish accent because, hello! Awesome). She wrapped her arms around her middle, and bit her lip, making a decision. She had to tell him.

She knocked on his door, and he answered, looking flustered and a little shaky. Not at all himself.

"You okay?" she asked, and he swallowed, turning his back to her.

"I know." he mumbled, and she froze, before leaning against his wall, staring at his back for a few moments.

"Oh." she mumbled. "And what d'you think?"

"I'm not gonna leave you. I'll stay." he replied, softly, before finally turning to meet her eyes. "But... I can't promise I'll be good at it, Skye. My dad wasn't around growing up and I took care of my little siblings but..."

She shook her head and moved forwards, pressing her lips against his. Not insistent, not wanting like so many of the kisses they'd shared in the past. Just simple, lips against lips and comfort being offered in that soft, warm contact. Safety.

"You think I'll be all that great? Have you forgotten how I grew up, Fitz?" she asked, hand going to his cheek, and he sighed, leaning their foreheads together.

"Alright. Okay. So we'll just have to... work on it, right?" he asked, and she nodded, fingers of her free hand moving to tangle with his, fingers entwined.

"Yeah. We'll just have to work on it." she agreed.

* * *

And sure enough, they worked on it.

And when Skye watched as Leo bounced their eighteen month old daughter on his hip, dark curls bouncing around her face as he pointed things out, occasionally giving her a poke on the nose, she knew that this was how he was supposed to be.

Their life was far from perfect, they lived on a plane, for god's sakes.

But there was always one of them, looking after Lucy, always one of them around and they always, always came back.

And as Leo put the girl down to toddle towards her mother, the same thought ran almost simultaneously through their minds.

_Maybe change isn't all bad._

**_A/N: Okay, so the image of Iain and a baby has got me a bit gooey inside :3 ! But, there you go, final chapter of this little two-shot. I'm in the process of writing more of my Hayffie and my Sif/Natasha oneshot is a WIP right now... but should hopefully be up within the next week or so (as I'll have my Easter holidays). I have to say that I'm surprised this got up tonight, as school has been harsh recently and writing has taken a backseat (I've spent the majority of today in tears). But, hopefully when the holidays come I can relax AND then when my exams are over I shall write a celebratory piece :) . Thanks for being patient with me, I know I can be terrible sometimes. _**


End file.
